Shade
by Kuze Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Requested by Azusa Vermillion. Shade, sebuah pedang yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan misterius, diantara kemisteriusan itu Jellal Fernandes tiba-tiba saja terseret ke masalah yang dihadapi oleh para pemegang shade. hanya ada 2 pilihan, hidup...atau mati!
1. Chapter 1

Shade

Pair: Jellal x Erza

Genre: Romance,

.

Requsted by Azusa Vermillion

.

Chapter 1

_Shade, sebuah pedang kuno yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Pedang ini dulunya dimiliki oleh sebuah kerajaan makmur dan damai, Shymponia._

_Terdapat 10 shade di dunia ini. Shymponia salah satunya. Ke-10 shade ini digunakan untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia._

_Namun, seseorang yang licik telah menciptakan sebuah shade yang memiliki daya kehancuran yang besar. Hingga, satu kotapun dapat dihancurkan dalam sekejap mata. Shade ini bernama 'Kehancuran.'_

_Seluruh kerajaan yang mendengar kabar inipun berkumpul dan membuat sebuah shade yang kekuatannya menyamai shade kehancuran. Shade ini memiliki daya perdamaian yang tinggi._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian, kedua Shade yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar ini bertemu dan bertarung. Pertarungan kedua Shade ini menimbulkan kehancuran yang besar. Hampir seluruh kota di negri tempat mereka bertarung hancur, banyak rumah yang terbakar, nyawa yang tak bersalah berterbangan. _

_Hal ini membuat pemegang Shade kedua iba dan menyegel Shade miliknya dan Shade milik lawannya agar tak menimbulkan kejadian seperti ini kembali._

TING TONG!

"hua! Akhirnya selesai! Dengan ini kita bisa pulang!"ucap Natsu senang

"ingat tugas kalian harus dikumpulkan minggu depan."ucap Porlyusca-sensei lalu pergi

"astaga, aku lupa! Lucy, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas Fisika yang terkutuk ini!"ucap Natsu memohon-mohon kepada Lucy dengan wajah memelas

"ya ya, aku akan membantumu. Nanti datang ke kamarku."ucap Lucy mengabulkan permintaan Natsu, mata Natsu langsung berbinar-binar

"arrigatou, Lucy! Kau memang Dewi Fortunaku!"ucap Natsu girang, Lucy hanya tersenyum kecil

"Lucy, aku juga ya!"ucap Gray, Lucy mengangguk

"ne Erza, apa kau tak mau bergabung juga?"tanya Gray

"ah, iya. Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian nanti."jawab Erza, Lucy mendekati Erza

"apa ada masalah lagi?"tanya Lucy, Erza menggeleng

"apa itu benar? Bagaimana jika aku berkata, _apa ada masalah lagi tentang Shade?_"tanya Natsu, Erza tersentak

"baik baik, aku akan cerita. Tapi nanti, tidak sekarang."ucap Erza mengalah

"um, kudengar kalian akan mengerjakan tugas Fisika, boleh aku bergabung?"tanya Jellal

"ah, tentu saja. Datang ke rumah Erza selepas pulang sekolah ya."ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum, Jellal mengangguk lalu membereskan buku-bukunya dan pergi keluar kelas

Sejenak Erza melihat keluar kelas, dia melihat gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang melihatnya. Namun, setelah tau Erza melihatnya dia langsung melarikan diri.

Erza tersentak kaget, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. "kenapa Erza? Kau terlihat ketakutan."tanya Gray cemas, Erza menggeleng

"ti-tidak apa-apa kok, y-ya sudah a-aku akan pulang duluan untuk menyiapkan cemilan. Jaa!"jawab Erza gelagapan lalu pergi keluar kelas

Gray, Lucy dan Natsu hanya melihat Erza dengan aneh, "dia kenapa?"

"entahlah, tapi sekarang kita berempatkan ada jadwal piket."ucap Lucy

Sementara Natsu, Lucy dan Gray melaksanakan kewajiban mereka, Erza tengah berlari menuju rumahnya. Keringat kembali mengucur di pelipisnya

'siapa dia? Sudah seminggu dia mengawasiku.'tanya Erza dalam hati, ia benar-benar takut. Sudah hampir seminggu Erza diuntit oleh seseorang tak dikenal, hal ini membuat Erza takut

Saat tengah berlari, Erza kembali melihat orang yang mengawasinya selama seminggu ini di gang gelap di sebrang jalan. Orang itu keluar dari gang dan menyebrang jalan. Hal ini membuat Erza takut, ia kembali berlari. Namun, ia berlari melawan arah yang ia lewati tadi.

Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki orang yang mengikutinya. Erza dikejar!

Erza terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai ia bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya, Jellal

"oh, ha-" Hendak saja menyapa Erza, Jellal dikejutkan oleh kelakuan Erza yang langsung memeluknya erat. Seketika itu pula, orang yang mengejar Erza langsung pergi menjauhi Erza.

Jellal masih terkejut atas kelakuan Erza yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya memunculkan semburat merah merona, perlahan Jellal melepas pelukan Erza.

"E-Erza, daijob-" Ucapannyapun terpotong kembali melihat wajah Erza yang ketakutan. Wajah Jellal kini kian memerah melihat wajah Erza yang menurutnya 'imut' itu

Jellal memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya lagi, "Erza, daijobou ka?"tanya Jellal

"a-aku takut... Jellal, to-tolong antar aku pulang."pinta Erza, Jellal yang masih mengeluarkan tanda tanya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengantar Erza pulang

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, hanya suara angin dan suara langkah kaki mereka dan orang-orang yang terdengar.

Tap.

Erza menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko kue, "tunggu disini ya, aku akan membeli beberapa."ucap Erza sebelum dia masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli kue, Jellal hanya mengangguk

'dia kenapa ya? Raut wajahnya tadi sangat ketakutan.'tanya Jellal dalam hati sambil melihat Erza bingung

"...lal... Jellal..."ucap Erza sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jellal

Jellal tersadar, "apa?"tanya Jellal

"kamu ngelamunin apa sih? Kelihatannya enak banget."tanya Erza, Jellal menggeleng

"enggak, bukan apa-apa kok."jawab Jellal berbohong, Erza menyeringai

"jangan-jangan mikirin kotor nih,"selidik Erza

"ha? Ng-nggak lah, mana mungkin!"bantah Jellal yang pipinya sudah memerah, Erza tertawa kecil membuat Jellal kebingungan

"apa yang lucu sih? apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"tanya Jellal

"kau lucu, wajahmu yang memerah tadi sangat lucu."jawab Erza, Jellal tersentak lalu blushing

"s-sudahlah, jangan bahas itu!"ucap Jellal yang masih blushing, Erza mengangguk pelan

Jellal tersadar melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, "ini dimana ya? Aku tak pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya."tanya Jellal yang membuat Erza tersadar dan melihat sekeliling

"eh, benar juga. Ini dimana ya? Perasaan tadi kita ada di depan toko kue deh, kok jadi nyasar disini?"tanya Erza bingung

"balik aja yuk, daripada kita tambah nyasar."ucap Jellal, Erza mengangguk

Namun, saat hendak kembali Erza dan Jellal melihat orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan membawa sebilah pedang samurai

Tubuh Erza langsung bergetar, keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Jellal yang melihat itu langsung menenangkan Erza, "si-siapa kau?"tanya Jellal pada orang di depannya

"kau tak perlu tau siapa aku sebenarnya, tapi yang pasti tolong serahkan gadis itu padaku."ucap orang asing ini

"apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tak akan menyerahkan Erza pada orang aneh sepertimu!"tolak Jellal keras, orang ini menyeringai licik

"serahkan atau nyawamu jadi taruhannya."ucap orang ini menodongkan pedangnya

Erza tersentak, ia sangat mengenal hawa kegelapan ini. saat ia mendongak, Erza melihat orang aneh yang menguntitnya menodongkan sebuah pedang pada Jellal. Pedang itu mengeluarkan hawa kegelapan yang kuat

"Shade Kegelapan!"batin Erza

Erza menarik tangan Jellal hingga Jellal berada tepat di belakangnya, "jangan bergerak dari tempatmu sekarang."ucap Erza

"apa maksudmu?"tanya Jellal

"aku akan melawan orang ini, jadi jangan bergerak dari tempatmu."jawab Erza tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang di depannya

"hei, kau barusaja memasang wajah ketakutan tadi. Sekarang, kau akan melawannya? Kau aneh tau gak."ucap Jellal

"aneh apanya? Tadi aku hanya takut karena dia adalah orang yang menguntitku selama seminggu, tapi ternyata aku mengenalnya."ucap Erza, orang ini menyeringai

"lalu, siapa orang ini?"tanya Jellal

"orang yang kejam, licik dan terlalu pandai untuk mencari solusi agar bisa membunuh orang disekitarnya."jawab Erza dengan senyum kemenangan

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira siapa ya orang yang menguntit Erza selama seminggu? Dan kenapa pula Erza mengenalinya setelah merasakan hawa kehancuran?

Tunggu di chap selanjutnya!

Gomenasai! Gomenasai Azusa, kelihatannya ficnya masih kurang ya? Gomenasai!

Tapi tenang, author ada jalan kok supaya fic ini memenuhi kapasitas (?) request Azusa.

Review ya! Yang banyak, jangan nanggung. Flame? Boleh kok.

Oke, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Shade

Pair: Jellal x Erza

Genre: Romance

.

Requested by Azusa Vermillion

.

Chapter 2

_Sebelumnya di Chapter 1_

"_hei, kau baru saja memasang wajah ketakutan tadi. Sekarang, kau akan melawannya. Kau aneh tau gak."ucap Jellal_

"_aneh apanya? Tadi aku hanya takut karena orang ini menguntitku selama seminggu, tapi ternyata aku mengenalnya."ucap Erza, orang ini menyeringai licik_

"_lalu siapa orang ini?"tanya Jellal_

"_orang yang kejam, licik dan terlalu pandai untuk mencari solusi agar bisa membunuh orang disekitarnya."jawab Erza dengan senyum kemenangan_

...

"jadi, siapa orang yang kau maksud?"tanya Jellal

"untuk saat ini kau tak perlu mengetahuinya, tapi waktu akan memberitahumu."jawab Erza

"kenapa? Kau takut? Kau takut jika dia mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, dia akan kubunuh?"tanya orang ini, Jellal tersentak

"h-hei, a-aku bahkan tak tau siapa kau. Ke-kenapa kau mau membunuhku?"tanya Jellal

"karena, siapapun yang akan mengenal orang ini akan mati terbunuh di tangannya."jawab Erza, Jellal mendelik

"Ya, sama seperti kedua orang tuamu dan teman-temanmu itu. Aku membunuhnya karena mereka sudah mengetahui identitasku dan organisasiku."ucap orang ini

Jellal menatap Erza yang tak menampakkan ekspresi kaget ataupun marah, 'berarti dia sudah mengetahuinya, kalau orang tuanya dibunuh oleh orang itu.'batin Jellal

Jellal terdiam sebentar lalu tersentak, "hei, Erzakan sudah mengetahui identitasmu, berarti apa kau juga akan membunuhnya?"tanya Jellal, orang ini menyeringai

"kau sangat pandai."puji orang ini lalu menyiapkan pedangnya, Jellal kembali tersentak

"oh begitu, jadi selama ini kau menguntitku hanya untuk membunuhku? Kenapa tak langsung dibunuh saja? Kenapa harus menguntit?"tanya Erza

"aku akan melakukan itu jika organisasiku tidak melarangnya."jawab orang ini

Jellal yang mendengarkan pembicaraan Erza dan orang asing ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan tanda tanya yang besar, ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang ini

...

"kok sepi? Erza belum pulang ya?"tanya Lucy saat membuka pintu rumah

"lho, bukannya dia pulang duluan ya? Kok masih belum pulang sih?"tanya Gray, tiba-tiba saja tatapan Lucy dan Natsu menajam

"aku mencium bau kejahatan disini."ucap Natsu

"ambil shade kalian, kita akan menjemput Erza."perintah Lucy, Natsu dan Gray mengangguk lalu melaksanakan perintah Lucy

"apa Erza diserang? Sial! Jika, itu benar-benar terjadi ini akan menjadi sangat gawat."gumam Lucy mengambil Shade miliknya dan Shade milik Erza dan pergi keluar (Author: Lucy, dikunci rumahnya. Nanti ada yang masuk lho. Lucy: halah, paling-paling author yang masuk buat nonton sinema kesukaan author. Author: ketahuan deh...)

...

"Za, kapan baliknya nih? Kitakan punya tugas Fisika."tanya Jellal

"eh, bener juga. Tapi, orang ini gak mau minggir sih, jadikan gak bisa balik."keluh Erza

"kerjain disini aja deh, daripada nanti aku begadang."ucap Jellal mengeluarkan buku Fisikanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal itu

"Jellal, kok masih sempet-sempetnya sih ngerjain tugas? Kan ada orang aneh yang mau berbuat jahat sama kita!"tanya Erza kesal

"iya sih, tapi aku males begadang. Apalagi, besok pelajarannya Laxus-sensei, bisa-bisa aku kena hukuman gara-gara tidur di kelas."jawab Jellal

"lho, terus tugas Kimia sama Sejarah itu dikerjain sama siapa? Waktu itu kamu bilang kamu begadang kan. Kamu bohong ya?"tanya Erza

"nggak kok, aku begadang. Tapi, tugasnya dibantuin sama guru les, jadi masih bisa tidur lama."jawab Jellal

"begadang sampe jam berapa?"tanya Erza, Jellal meletakkan tangannya di dagunya

"kira-kira sampe jam 10 malem."jawab Jellal

"kok gak dibantuin sama guru les?"tanya Erza

"hari ini aku kosong, gak ada les."jawab Jellal

"ya udah deh, aku juga ngerjain tugasnya."ucap Erza duduk di samping Jellal dan mulai mengerjakan tugas Fisika mereka

Sedangkan orang jahat yang dimaksud hanya bisa berdiri tanpa ada yang menghiraukannya, muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala orang ini

"kalian... Bersiaplah untuk mati!"ucap orang ini membuka pedangnya dan menyerang Erza dan Jellal, Erza yang melihat itu langsung menggandeng Jellal lalu melompat guna menghindari serangan orang ini

"hua! Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyerang sih?!"tanya Jellal kesal yang sudah sampai ke bumi kembali(?)

"diamlah! Sekarang serahkan dirimu, atau dia akan kupotong-potong!"ancam orang ini marah sambil menunjuk Jellal, Erza tersentak

'sial! Nyawa Jellal dalam bahaya, aku harus lakukan sesuatu!'batin Erza

"hey manusia jelek, rasakan ini!"ucap Natsu menyerang orang asing ini dengan shade miliknya, orang ini berhasil menghindar

"Erza! Je-Jellal?!"ucap Lucy kaget melihat Jellal, lalu berlari mendekati Erza dan Jellal

"kenapa kau ada disini?"tanya Lucy pada Jellal

"ha? Aku? Aku nggak tau, tiba-tiba aja waktu mau ke rumah Erza, aku sama Erza udah ada disini."jawab Jellal, Lucy mengangguk mengerti

Bugh! Erza memukul Jellal hingga tak sadarkan diri, "maafkan aku Jellal, tapi kau tak perlu mengetahui siapa orang ini... Dan juga siapa aku sebenarnya."ucap Erza menidurkan Jellal di samping Erza berdiri

"ne Lucy, apa kau membawa shade milikku bersamamu?"tanya Erza, Lucy mengangguk lalu menyerahkannya pada Erza

"lepaskan jubah itu, identitasmu sudah diketahui... Kagura Mikazuchi."ucap Erza tajam, orang asing ini atau lebih tepatnya Kagura tersenyum licik lalu melepas jubah miliknya

"hoo... Kagura Mikazuchi, orang dari Organisasi Gelap Sabertooth sekaligus pemegang Shade Kegelapan."ucap Gray, Kagura tersenyum

"Ya, dan tujuanku kemari adalah merebutmu, Erza Scarlet atau bisa kubilang Erza Rogers?"ucap Kagura, Erza menatap Kagura tajam

"aku tak menyukai pertumpahan darah, jadi aku tak berminat untuk melawanmu. Lagipula, shade milik kita tak bisa dipertemukan kembali."ucap Erza

"apa kau takut? Apa kau takut untuk mengulang kembali sejarah, hah?"tanya Kagura

"aku melepas segel shade milikku dan milikmu agar kedamaian dunia dapat dikabulkan, ternyata aku salah. Aku malah mengundang kehancuran ke dunia ini."ucap Erza, Kagura menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"jadi, bisa kau memberikan shade milikmu agar bisa kusegel kembali?"tanya Erza

"HAHAHAHAHA! Apa katamu? Memberikan shade milikku? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku menyerahkannya! HAHAHA!"

"kau terlalu keras kepala, Kagura. Ini juga demi kebaikan kakakmu, Simon."ucap Erza, Kagura terkejut

"kakakmu terbunuh karena shade bukan? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita menghapus shade dari dunia ini agar kejadian yang menimpa kakakmu tak terulang kembali?"jelas Erza, Kagura terdiam

"kau... Kau tak pantas untuk berbicara seperti itu!"seru Kagura lalu menyerang Erza dengan shade miliknya

DUAR! Ledakan terjadi ketika shade milik Kagura bertemu dengan shade milik Erza, "Lucy, bawa Jellal menjauh dari sini. Nyawanya bisa terancam bila dia tetap disini."perintah Erza

"tapi, kau bagaimana?"tanya Lucy

"aku akan kembali, tenang saja. Sekarang, bawa Jellal pergi!"suruh Erza, Lucy mengangguk lalu menggendong Jellal untuk menjauhi Erza

"Natsu, Gray, kita harus lari."ucap Lucy

"apa?! La-lalu bagaimana dengan Erza?"tanya Gray

"dia akan melawan Kagura, kita harus lari."jawab Lucy

"apa katamu Luce?! Tak akan, aku tak akan meninggalkan Erza sendirian!"bantah Natsu

"Natsu, sekarang kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kita hanya bisa percaya pada Erza."ucap Lucy, Natsu terdiam sejenak

"ayo, kita harus mengamankan Jellal dari sini."ucap Lucy pergi meninggalkan Erza dan Kagura

"kau ingat bukan, kalau kakakmu mati dibunuh oleh seseorang yang memegang shade 4 tahun yang lalu?"tanya Erza, Kagura menatap Erza tajam

"jangan sebut nama kakakku!"teriak Kagura lalu menyerang Erza

"dan kau tau siapa yang membunuh kakakmu?"tanya Erza, Kagura menatap Erza tajam

"kau sendiri, kau sendiri yang membunuhnya. Kau yang telah membunuh kakakmu dengan shade yang kau pegang sekarang."ucap Erza

"diam kau!"

DUAR!

Erza berhasil menghindar dari serangan Kagura, "dengar, jika aku menyegel shade milik kita berdua dan menyegel seluruh shade yang ada di dunia ini, kejadian yang dialami Simon tak mungkin terjadi kembali. Kau menginginkannya bukan? Kau menginginkan kedamaian bukan?"tanya Erza

"dan kau pikir itu akan mengubah dunia ini?! Tidak! Kau tak akan bisa mengubah sifat manusia yang selalu menginginkan kekuasaan! Meskipun kau menyegel shade ini, pasti masih ada orang yang akan mencari shade ini dan menggunakannya untuk menguasai dunia ini! Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengubah sejarah bahwa manusia adalah sosok yang paling jahat di muka bumi ini!"ucap Kagura

"kalau begitu, kita hancurkan saja shade ini. Bukankah kau bilang jika menyegelnya tak akan mengubah apapun?"ucap Erza, Kagura mendelik

"jangan pikir aku akan menurutinya!"ucap Kagura lalu menyerang Erza dengan kekuatan penuh

**TBC**

.

Wah, gimana sama nasib Erza tuh? Apa Erza bakal mati? Penasaran kan?

Author: Haduh, fic-nya Gaje banget kan? Gara-gara diganggu sama kamu ceritanya Gaje tau! #nunjuk orang di sebelah author alias temen

Temen Author: Salah sendiri-

Happy: readers, kalian penasaran kan? Kalau penasaran baca terus dan reviews terus ya! soalnya tanpa reviews author bakal mundung terus... #ditabok pake panci sama author

Dua kata deh buat Readers, Reviews please!

Oke, dan ini adalah balasan dari reviews kalian :D

**Himiki-chan**

aye, makasih buat reviewsnya. Keep Reviews!

**Rhikame**

Sip! :D

**Azusa Vermillion**

Iya, gak apa-apa kok. Iya! makasih buat semangatnya sama reviewsnya! Reviews terus! ._.V


End file.
